Setting Forth
by RockNRollRazorblade
Summary: Set in the near future. Rory's regrets and how she chooses to overcome them. Literati. Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

So as you may or may not know, I am new here. This is just an idea I have had in my head whenever I watch the show, a little fiction if you will. I have a few short chapters to start with (very short) but just want to get the story rolling. Please read and review whether it be positive, negative, I accept all forms of criticism.

I have three chapters written so far, the first chapter is from Rory's point of view, the next is from a third person, etc. etc. I am toying around with which I like best and feel most comfortable with. So... enjoy!

------------

I've had my fair share of romances. My teenage years brought me Dean, the perfect first boyfriend, the boy that anyone's parents would like to see their daughter marry. Jess was the typical rebel that most girls are attracted to just to aggravate their parents. This goes without saying, Jess was the boy most parents wouldn't want taking their daughter outside the house. My adult years brought me Logan, the "has it all" rich guy who was somewhere in the middle of the two aforementioned. He was the boy your parents are wary of at first, but may or may not warm to later.

Needless to say, I never had the typical home life either. Growing up with my father in and out of the picture wasn't always easy on mom and me, but we got by just fine. It was really my mother who had the honor of sticking by me through my ups and downs, my highs and lows, and the different men who were in and out of my life.

I would love to be the girl who goes through life with no regrets. I've always been a little envious of the people who could confidently boast their lack of regret in life, that life it too short for regrets. Don't get me wrong, the life I have is wonderful. I have a mother who shares my crazy energy and passion for life and two grandparents who have supported me throughout my educational journey. I've done some of my travelling and have achieved some of my goals.

To put it simply, Logan was not Mr. Right. Sure we had a good run, we appreciated each other's company, and tried to support each other, but our lives didn't seem to be headed down the same path. I think I should have been more upset about our end, but I wasn't. Yet, he is not what I regret.

I do not regret Dean, I do not regret Logan. I do not regret time off from Yale, I do not regret the time I spent living with my grandparents. I regret Jess. I regret the night he showed up at my grandparent's house and I didn't tell him how I really felt. I regret pulling away when he tried to kiss me in Philadelphia. To see that he had published a book and had his life in order made me so happy, I knew it was in him somewhere underneath that bad boy exterior. Maybe I was still hurt that he left without saying goodbye, that he missed my high school graduation, that he left me so hurt. Maybe I was confused because seeing him again was such a mix of emotions, but letting him leave and leaving him in Philadelphia would leave me more confused then ever.

I had spent the past few years longing to see him again, and I blew my chance. Nothing could have been easier, there he was, twice, in front of me, there for me, and I couldn't get myself together to make it happen. My years of regret would soon be over because nothing could prepare me for the next time we would encounter one another.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I know the first chapter was really short, so I am going to make this one a little longer. Just so you know, I'm playing around with point of view so bare with me on that. Hope you enjoy. As always, reviews are always appreciated!

--------

It was a typical Saturday morning in Hartford. Rory woke up, alone in her bed as always to the sound of her ringing cell phone. She toyed with the idea of ignoring it and going back to sleep, but knew if it was Lorelai calling she would just call repeatedly until Rory answered. Rory rolled her eyes and mumbled incoherently into the receiver.

"Mom, it's Saturday morning…early… why do you do this to me?"

"Well good morning sunshine, so nice to hear your happy voice." Lorelai greeted her

"Not all of us have had our coffee yet, but you sound like you're on your third cup. Is there a reason you are waking me up on my day off?"

"A good reason? Probably not. However, I've been doing some thinking. Some real soul searching and I have decided you should hear about it."

Only Lorelai would call with news of soul searching, and Rory knew that when Lorelai finally cut to the chase, there would be no evidence of actual soul searching, just a silly attempt at explaining what was really on her mind.

"Okay mom, how about we cut to the chase?" Rory sat up in bed and leaned against the pillows, waiting to hear the likely bizarre request Lorelai had waiting for her.

"Well my dear, I remember you telling me you that the paper gets slow around this time, what with all those rich folk going to the shore, vacationing in fabulous places, and I was thinking… maybe its time for you to visit Stars Hollow."

Rory, confused, replied, "I was there last weekend, you make it sound like it's been years…"

"I mean visit. Stay awhile. You really haven't stayed here since Luke moved in and since we redid the house… we miss you. The house misses you. Everyone in Stars Hollow misses you. You could just spend a few weeks, relax a little bit. It will be just like old times. "

"Mom, if this is your attempt at trying to make me be around a million people, it's not a bad idea, but I am really fine where I am. I'm not lonely… I'm just busy with work and the paper really needs my full attention… trust me."

"I do trust you, I just think a little bit of time away to be with your family sounds like a good idea. Fun too. If you say you are happy then I am happy knowing that. I also know that you still think of him sometimes… I wish there was something I could do. I am so happy that you are out there chasing your dreams; I never imagined I could ever be so proud of someone. Just take it easy once in awhile. If you hang up without saying you will come, I will call you every day until you do."

"I'll tell you what, I'll think about it." It was true, taking some time away from the bustle of her everyday Hartford life sounded good. It also sounded like a reminder of her old life in Stars Hollow and the whole town reminded her of that one person she hadn't seen since Philadelphia. They used to read in the gazebo, on the bridge. They walked around town, dodged unwanted watchers, and shared their first kiss together. Maybe it was time to face her fear? Maybe it was time to do something about it.

"Get ready.. I'll see you next week. But hey, I have something to take care of right now, so tell Luke I said hi. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you, thanks for talking me into it."

Rory snapped her phone shut and snuggled deeper into her comforter. The truth was she was lonely. Knowing that he was out there somewhere made her unable to have a successful relationship with anyone else. He'd made the last move, now it was her turn. They just had that kind of relationship. The kind where you could not see one another for years at a time and then meet and it would seem as if no time had elapsed at all. Yes, today was that day.

Rory jumped out of bed, padded down the hall and showered. She threw on some clothes, and touched up. She looked in the mirror near the front door. "You can do this Gilmore!" she pepped herself up.

Before she knew it, she was in the car. Before she knew it, she was being welcomed by a giant blue sign, "Welcome to Philadelphia."

---------

Was she crazy to be doing this? After going back and forth she decided that yes it was crazy but as a girl who usually took life as it was handed to her, she knew only she could try and change things at this point. The connection Rory and Jess had was always there, from the moment they met. They had a true love, a true bond. The only problem was that they were just kids when they discovered it. Rory closed her eyes and tried to imagine what it had been like. She shook herself and snapped back to reality; after all, driving with her eyes closed had never been a special talent of hers.

She parked her car outside the small shop that he worked at. Was he even in today? What would she say to him? Did she really expect that randomly showing up and professing her love for him would win him back? Did he have those same expectations when he showed up at her grandmother's house? The last time she was here she had been typical Rory. Delicate, unsure of herself Rory. She was determined not to walk into the shop that way. She gingerly touched the door and pushed it open. The smell of old books met her nose, oh how she loved that smell. If anyone else in the world could appreciate the smell of old decaying paper it would be Jess.

The tired guy behind the counter barely looked up when she walked in. She did a quick scan of the room, a couple of hipsters browsing the shelves, but no Jess. Rory walked up the counter. She cleared her throat.

"Ahem." She coughed.

Nothing. She tried again.

"Hi, excuse me… I'm looking for Jess Mariano. I think he works here? I'm pretty sure he does, or he did last time I was in town, mind you it's been a few years but Luke didn't tell me any differently and I drove all the way here from Connecticut because I can't be the same as I was and I have something I really need to tell him and do you think you can find him for me? Is he still here? Is today his day off?"

The guy's whose attention she couldn't get was now all ears.

"Do you always talk without breathing? I mean that was really something. I hope you don't write for a living, that was like, a huge run on."

"Actually, I don't, I do, and I will try to separate any future sentences just for you. Is he here?" her eyes must have shown how hopeful she was because his joking subsided.

"He's upstairs. I'll go get him."

"Great. Cool. Thanks. Tell him Rory is here to see him. Should I wait here? Yes, I'll wait here."

"…Do you always ask and answer your own questions?" he inquired, his humorous side obviously making its way back. He ascended the wooden staircase and disappeared for several moments.

Wringing her hands nervously she watched as a pair of legs made their way down the stairs. She couldn't bring herself to look up. Not yet.

"Rory? What are you doing here?"

She finally looked up at the face that was so familiar to her. That she had etched permanently in her brain. He was still the same. Same unruly hair, same handsome face. She smiled weakly, what had she gotten herself into?

"Hi Jess."

She stuttered. "I was just in the area, thought I would stop by and say hi." Okay, now she was lying.

"The neighborhood, really? Doing what?" He knew her better than that. He always knew.

Lazy counter guy had some back downstairs, he seemed more attentive now that he knew what Rory had come for. Too attentive, actually. Gawking was more like it.

"Um… are you free to get some coffee maybe? I'd love to catch up..." she suggested, tilting her head towards the nosy intruder.

"I'll get my coat. I'm glad you stopped by Gilmore." He gave her that little half smile that made her go crazy inside. Well she was here, getting there seemed to have been the easy part. Explaining why she was there would prove to be more difficult.

Ten minutes later, they sat down face to face for the first time since he tried to kiss her at the very same bookstore.

"Luke tells me you're doing well, writing for the paper in Hartford and everything." Thank god he had initiated a conversation.

"Yea, I really enjoy it. Last time we saw each other I wasn't too sure if that was where I would be headed but it's really everything I hoped it would be. You don't look like you're doing too badly yourself. It's a great shop you've got there. Have you been writing much?" she asked

Jess shrugged his shoulders. Typical. "Ah… what is much?" he asked

Rory couldn't help but smile. She flashed back to the night in the center of town when she caught him.

_"I thought you said you didn't read much?"  
_

_"What is much…?"_

_She turned around. "Goodnight Dodger."_

_He called back "Oliver Twist!"_

"You know, I don't know if I ever got to tell you how much I enjoyed your book, or how proud I am of you. You've set up this whole great life for yourself here.. I just always knew you could."

"You might have been the only one, Rory. But can I ask what you are really doing here? Where's Logan? He was the reason you left that night. The reason we lost touch again."

Rory looked down at her coffee.

"Logan was never the one. It was pretty obvious I guess, but only after awhile. I mean had it been obvious the night I was here…" she still couldn't look up.

"Then what? I mean, I know I started the whole coming and going thing and I invented the disappearing act but you just left. No word from you, I hear about you from Luke every once in awhile but why are you back now?"

"Because… I'm in love with you." She finally looked up. She could only imagine the number of reactions he might have. Ideally, he would look her in the eyes and tell her he loved her just as much. He could also want none of it and crush her, leaving her loveless in Philadelphia.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Enjoy! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!

-------------

Time seemed to come to a standstill. Rory who had finally put it all out there waited for some kind of reaction from Jess.

"Rory…" he began

All the confidence that had built up inside of her instantly deflated. Why had she done this again? He probably had a girlfriend, she didn't even think of that. He probably worked her right out of his life after the way she left.

"No… I'm sorry I shouldn't have shown up like this, out of the blue. I'm really sorry, I just thought you should know just in case maybe you were still wondering. Not that you should be wondering about me at all I just had to tell you. I had to try."

"Rory, would you be quiet?" Jess smiled

Rory stopped talking. What was happening?

"Rory, I've always been the guy who acts like nothing bothers me. Like I go unharmed. I've replayed that day in my head everyday since it happened. I know I hurt you when I left to California. You hurt me just as much when you chose Logan over me. I knew he wasn't right for you… he never had that fire you do. I wanted to take care of you and I thought maybe I would get a second chance if I proved to you how hard I was working…" Jess trailed off.

"I know that now." Rory looked at him earnestly "I can't take back the past, there is a lot I wish I could take back. But I am here now hoping that you can forgive me, like I've forgiven you. And maybe love me like I love you."

"Do you want to get out of here? Let's get some air or something." He cut her off

The twosome gathered their belongings and walked in silence for awhile. Although, it wasn't necessarily an awkward silence. It was a silence so familiar to them. Rory had always appreciated the fact that when they were together, talking wasn't always needed. Rory, unfamiliar with the surroundings of Philadelphia realized they were back in front of the book shop. Now she was just curious.

Jess finally turned to her. "Follow me."

He slowly led her to a spot on the floor, a spot they had stood in only a few years ago.

He whispered in her ear. "Stand here… do you remember?"

Hearing him whisper into her hear and feeling his body so close sent tingles through her spine. "Yes…" she bit her lip through a small smile.

"Close your eyes."

She obeyed.

He put his hands to her face and gently kissed her. Slow but intense. She hadn't remembered it being this good.

When they broke away, he pulled her into his arms. "What took you so long?" he asked

"I was afraid it was too late..."

"But it's always been you. Always."

--------

The whole rest of the night was a blur to her. They spent their time catching up and reminiscing about the old times. She felt that it was truly amazing; how two people could spend so much time apart and then fall right back into step upon seeing each other again.

Jess showed her around the shop and formally introduced her to his friends. "Nosy guy" was actually named Matt. There were a few others who Rory made a mental note to ask Jess their names in the morning. It was after all a busy day.

"Did I tell you that my mother convinced me to spend some time in Stars Hollow this summer" she asked casually as they walked back to Jess's place from dinner

"How did she manage that one? Aren't you too busy being a hotshot writer?" Jess teased

"Well actually, it seems to slow down a little around this time, throughout the summer too. I think the whole world slows down when summer comes. It's only for a few weeks anyway. Any chance you can get out of here for a bit?"

"We've got a few things coming up soon, new printings, a few launches… things are busy but that's how we make a living. But I do promise to visit when possible." He offered her this.

"I'm sure Luke would love to see you too. How long has it been since you were in Stars Hollow anyway?"

"It's been awhile. Luke's been here a few times. How are things with him and Lorelai anyway?"

"I think they are really happy. They finished the house. He gives her unlimited coffee and cooks for her. I think he was really surprised when he found out we used the oven for shoe storage though."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? I'm glad you're going to see them and spend some time there. I'll have Luke there to keep an eye on you." He smiled at her with a wink

"And who will be here to keep an eye on you?" she shot back smiling "I don't know if you can be trusted Jess Mariano."

He kissed her forehead. "Of course I can be trusted. I have you back. It's all I've wanted.

---------

As much as she didn't want to, Rory knew on Sunday she had to get back to Hartford. She had to be at work Monday and had to finish out a full week before she left for Stars Hollow. Jess walked her back to her car and put her things inside for her.

"I wish you could stay a little longer. Call me when you get home?" he asked taking her hand

"Of course I will. I wish I could stay too. I'm a little disappointed you can't come to Stars Hollow you busy working man. Too bad you aren't the same slacker I used to know."

"Get out of here!"

She kissed him one last time, knowing she had him, but not knowing when they would see each other again. She saw him waving through her rearview mirror as she drove down the street and looked until he became nonexistent in the tiny mirror. She couldn't believe she did it. She really did it. By some stroke of luck he took her back. She smiled to herself as she got onto the interstate. What a weekend it had been. She couldn't wait to tell Lorelai.

He couldn't wait to see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As usual… enjoy the world of fiction!

-------

Rory usually dreaded Monday mornings. Her phone rang at seven A.M., waking her from her deep, for and for once happy slumber. On a typical morning, it was her mother calling with a random story, like the time she dreamt that Kirk was chasing after her with a machete. Or maybe it would be about something she'd seen on the way to the Inn. This morning was different. She looked at the caller ID, which read Jess. Rory smiled, suddenly full of energy and answered the phone.

"Good morningggg" she let out a stretch as she answered

"Morning." Was his reply

"Were you always so monosyllabic?"

"Well actually Rory, 'morning' happens to be two syllables, so I'd watch what you say."

"Oh shutup, you know what I mean."

He always knew how to make her smile just by being him.

"Busy day today?"

"I have a few things to finish up at the paper today. I'm going to be working from home for the next week or two, so I won't be losing time off, but it might let me take a breather. I can just e-mail my column to my editor. How about you?" she climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen. She put the coffee on and sat at the table in her small apartment.

"So-so, I have a couple of meetings with people who we might be interested in publishing but it shouldn't be too bad. I wish you were still here though…" he trailed off

"Oh listen to you, when did you become so affectionate?" she loved to tease him. She could imagine him turning red on the other end of the line and rolling his eyes.

"Hey, if you could travel four hours to tell me you love me, the least I can do is be a little affectionate."

"Well I miss you already. I wish you could get some time off to stop by mom and Luke's, but I completely understand how much you have going on, it's not like ou could have planned any of it out."

"We will just have to take comfort in the fact that we are waiting for one another. Just don't go around kissing the boys in Stars Hollow."

"And you don't go around kissing any cool hipsters in Philadelphia."

"Promise. My first meeting is here a little early. Can I give you a call later?"

"Sure. If I don't answer my cell you can try me at my desk."

"Got it. Oh and Rory?"

"Jess?"

"I love you."

--------

Somehow, Rory got through her week. It was scattered with phone calls and e-mails. Only he could make her laugh without even trying to be funny. She hadn't even told her mother yet. Such a big event should not be told over the phone but could wait to be told in person. She expected Lorelai to be happy. She and Luke especially were in contact with Jess and knew how hard he was working and how happy and successful he had become over the last couple of years. Before she knew it, Rory was pulling up to the house she grew up in. The signs of aging seemed to have gone away what with the renovations but it was still home.

Lorelai was immediately outside. "Rory's home!" she shrieked and ran and surprisingly did not trip over her own feet. Lorelai threw her arms around her daughter and gave a good firm squeeze.

"Hi mom! I missed you so much. The house looks great!"

After lugging her bags into her old bedroom, Rory took a look around. Sure the house had changed a little but Lorelai had left her bedroom just as it was. There were so many memories of her childhood. Stuffed animals and books littered the shelves, old awards sat on the dresser.

"Luke wants us to go to the diner for lunch, are you hungry?" Lorelai asked

"I'm a Gilmore, I'm always hungry. I haven't had a Luke's burger in ages."

The twosome set out for the diner. Rory would wait until they were all together to spring the news on them.

"Oh look everyone is here!" Rory exclaimed as she opened the door. The little bell on top gave a welcoming jingle. Inside sat Miss Patty, Babette, Mory, Kirk, and the rest of the Stars Hollow crowd she hadn't seen in some time.

Luke emerged from the kitchen and welcomed her with a hug.

"Good to see you kid. I'll get the food and join you in a minute."

Lorelai started in with "Don't forget the…"

"Coffee. I know." Luke finished her sentence

"Aw, look at you two finishing each other's sentences."

"Hush it you." Lorelai smiled

When the three were seated, they sat and caught up.

"…and then, Kirk came out of nowhere wielding this giant machete and I was running through the town square… it was _nuts_."

"She doesn't stop. So what's new with you Rory? How's the paper going?"

"Well the paper is good, I'm going to do my column from here and e-mail them to my editor so she can go over them. Thank god for e-mail right? Oh and I also went to Philadelphia and professed my love for Jess. Last weekend. And he loves me too." She added quickly without stopping for a breath.

"I know, e-mail is amazing. I got an address for the inn so we can take reservations online, so convenient, we have twice as much traffic coming in. And did you just say you WENT TO PHILADELPHIA AND TOLD JESS YOU LOVE HIM?" Lorelai went from calm to excited in a matter of seconds.

"Yes."

"And you waited a WEEK to tell us?"

"Yes."

"And he loves you too?" Luke interjected

"Yes."

"I'm speechless. I have no words. When have I ever had no words?" Lorelai had to regain her composure.

"Well I'm really happy for you two." Luke finally managed to find some words himself. "I mean, I always knew you were good for him and if he could just get his act together he could be good for you. And now it's really happened. This is really great. Don't you think this is great Lor?"

"As long as Rory is happy I think it's really great. I'm so proud of you for asserting yourself and going out and finally figuring out what you want. You did me proud." Lorelai smiled

Rory shrugged. "I think something might really be there this time. This could work."

---------

Rory loved the beginning of summer in Stars Hollow. The sun stayed out longer and made for good reading light in her favorite spot. She had called Jess earlier to tell him she told her mother and Luke.

"_I'm trying not to be unhappy without you here. It's hard though."_

"_In a few weeks when things calm down. I promise. Just hang in there. We went years without each other we can go a few weeks."_

Rory hung up and grabbed a few books from their shelf. They hadn't been touched in years and she felt guilty. Books deserved to be read. Rory shouted a quick goodbye to her mother and that she would be home later. She made her way down to the one place that was always good to her. Her thinking place. Her special place with Jess.

As she neared the bridge, she saw a silhouette sitting in the sunset. Who was at her bridge? That was her reflection spot. It was HER spot! Where would she go now? She'd had this incident at Yale once with a certain tree. If she remembered correctly, she lost that fight. Rory Gilmore was about to get tough. She marched down to the bridge, books in hand and got ready to say something to the intruder. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Jess?!" she cried incredulously as she ran towards him.

"Surprise." He was always so calm. So nonchalant.

"I… what… what are you doing here??" she ran into his arms, almost knocking him into the lake in the process.

"I wanted to surprise you. I think it worked. You seem fairly surprised."

"I am! And happy! I thought you had to work and couldn't get away?"

"Nah, I called Luke the day after you left and asked if I could use his apartment for the week. Told him there was someone special I had to be in town for."

"So Luke knew? He didn't even tell my mom."

"I asked him not to. It was your news to share with her."

He wrapped her in his arms. "I'm glad you are surprised and happy."

She threw her arms around his neck. "You have no idea."

They sat down on the bridge and watched the scenery.

"Read to me Jess, like when we were younger." She put her head in his lap and listened as he began to read aloud.

They read until the sun began to set. The sun had set on their relationship for the last time. She wasn't about to lose him again.

--------

I thought this was a good break to end the chapter with. Thank you to my one reviewer, it means a lot that someone out there is reading my work. More to come soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews, you are all awesome! As requested, a new chapter!

-------

"So should we go surprise my mother? Or do you plan on staying covert all week? You aren't still afraid of her are you?" Rory stood up and dusted her pants off.

"I was never afraid of Lorelai. When was I afraid of her?"

"Oh somewhere deep down you were terrified. You knew she wasn't crazy about you and me. You were scared…" her teasing never failed to amuse him.

"I was not. Maybe on days that Luke denied her coffee and she was particularly crabby… but otherwise there was no scaring me. I mean really… I was the rebel. I was so cool and unfazed. I mean you clearly saw that. Good girl falls for bad boy. You loved it."

"You weren't even the bad boy you pegged yourself to be. Sure you tried. But beneath the surface you were always just a big softy. Admit it."

"Never."

"Hey what happened to showing more affection after I drove so longggg to see you?"

"Yea… that was a one time deal. I thought we had established that? You're gonna have to do something real big for more so called 'affection.'"

"So uncool Jess."

"Aw, come here.." he wrapped her in headlock and kissed her forehead. "Let's go see Luke and Lorelai."

--------

The two approached the so-called Gilmore house.

"It looks so new." Jess observed. "I remember when I was here cleaning the gutters out. Must have been the first time they were ever cleaned. Pretty gross if you ask me."

"I don't really recall asking, but thanks for the input. MOM! I'M HOME!" Rory shouted

"I'm deaf. Thanks."

"Sorry I didn't mean to shout into your ear. Man up tough guy!"

Lorelai came bounding outside, Paul Anka at her side. "Hello daughter! Jess? What are you doing here? Well come here give me a hug!"

"Funny, a few years ago you wanted to smack me."

"Ah yes well, you are no longer the troubled child trying to corrupt my only daughter. You are practically family now! Rory, you told me he couldn't make it here."

"Well he told me the same thing, but evidently Luke knew for about a week and didn't tell either one of us."

"A week? LUKE! How could you not tell me?"

"Lor, we all know you can't keep a secret and this was supposed to be a surprise for Rory." Luke said as he set up the barbecue.

"That is such a lie! I can totally keep a secret. I am the best secret keeper ever. I am the queen of secrets."

Rory thought for a minute. "What about the time Babette was throwing a surprise party for Mory and you blabbed it? Oh, and what about the time…"

"Okay we get it." Lorelai sulked as she bit into a french fry.

As the two couples sat down to dinner, Jess's cell phone rang. Jess reached into his pocket and glanced at the screen. With a small frown he silenced it and put it back in his pocket.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Rory asked

"Not important."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." He grabbed her hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Rory smiled, content with life for the first time in years.

As Luke and Jess cleared the picnic table, Lorelai and Rory waited for them to set out desert.

"You look really happy Rory. I'm so glad you finally told him how you felt."

"I am happy and thanks. You and Luke have never seemed better. Everything good over here?"

"Definitely. Never been better."

Luke and Jess reappeared with the pie and set it on the table.

"Luke you seem a little distracted, are you okay?" Rory asked concerned

"Uh, yea I'm fine. I just…" Luke stuttered

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Loreali looked worried

"Nothing is wrong. I have something I want to say though. Or ask." He began

"Should we be alone for this?" Lorelai still looked concerned

"No, I've been waiting for Rory and Jess to be here for this. Lorelai, I've known that you were the one for me when you showed up here years ago. I know we've had our ups and downs and our fights, but all the times we are happy together stand out the most to me and I'm finally happy with how things are. Is this making any sense?" Luke looked at Jess

"Yea, just keep going." Jess urged him

"Anyway, Lorelai, I was wondering if… you would marry me? I mean if you want to. You don't have to. If you are happy with how things are that's fine I just thought maybe…"

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Are you really asking me? Rory, is he really asking me?"

"Yes! And you better say yes!" she was just as excited as Lorelai

"Yes Luke, I will marry you!" Lorelai jumped up and ran to Luke. He slipped a ring onto her finger and kissed her.

"You have just made me the happiest man on earth."

Rory looked at Jess who was smiling, but something seemed too calm about him.

"Did you know about this Jess?"

"Yea, he told me when I called. I kept it a secret, after all the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you are your mother's daughter." Luke interjected. "And we all know she can't keep a secret." He added with a smile.

--------

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me! I can't believe they are finally getting married. What a week!"

Jess leaned down to kiss her. "Are you staying with me tonight?"

"Of course I am! Let me get my stuff together and tell my mother, I'll be right back." She kissed him on the cheek and ran into the house to get her things together.

Jess turned to Luke. "Congratulations Luke, I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks nephew. Hey… I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my best man?"

"I wouldn't miss it Luke. I'm honored to be your best man."

Rory emerged with her bag. "I'm all set. Shall we?"

"We shall." Jess grabbed her bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"Such a gentleman." Rory said admirably

"Yeah yeah."

--------

Jess turned the key and pushed the door open. Rory followed him inside and he set her bag down.

"Alone at last." She noted as he pulled her close. He kissed her and slid his hands across her body. He guided her to the bed and lowered her down without taking a breath. He looked into her eyes and pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. "You're beautiful. You're perfect." He whispered into her ear.

In his pocket, his cell phone let out a ring. Rory groaned. "Now?" she asked clearly frustrated

Again, Jess silenced it. "Forget it. It can wait." He turned his attention back to her.

She smiled into the next kiss and let him kiss her up and down, kisses on her neck, kisses on her collarbone. He kissed both eyes. "I love you Rory. Thank you for coming to Philadelphia."

"Thank you for taking me back."

----------

Rory woke the next morning to a ringing phone.

"Jess." She shook him a little

He didn't move. She tried again. "Jess, your phone."

Jess mumbled almost incoherently, clearly disgruntled from his sudden awakening. He turned over and wrapped his arms around her. "Go back to sleep baby. Let it ring."

Rory who didn't need much convincing obeyed, but couldn't help but wonder who kept calling. It was probably someone from work. Before she could ponder it any longer, she was asleep again.

------

It's a little shorter than I would have liked, but it's what I got done tonight. More soon! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Thanks again for the amazing reviews, and to everyone for simply reading the story. On to the next chapter… 

-------------

When Rory re-awoke, she rolled over to discover Jess missing. She heard through the bathroom door the sound of the shower running and much to her surprise, a fresh pot of coffee had been made and was waiting for her on the table. She was about to take her first sip when Jess emerged from the bathroom, his hair still wet.

"How's the coffee?"

"I haven't tried yet, but it smells good. It was nice of you to make it."

"Yea well according to Luke, if you Gilmores don't get your coffee as soon as your feet hit the floor you get pretty testy. Is there a rule or something? Don't talk to the Gilmores if they haven't had their caffeine yet?"

"Not so much a rule as a general warning. I think most people just automatically know that by now. But we can make it a rule if you want."

"Note to self: Don't speak to Rory unless she is fully caffeinated."

"You are so sweet to have done this. Not just the coffee, but to come to Stars Hollow and keep the engagement a secret for Luke."

Jess scowled. "I'm not sweet I'm dark and mysterious. Dark and mysterious and the complete opposite of sweet."

"You just keep telling yourself that while I take a shower. Anything in particular you want to do today?" Rory asked

"I might have a little work to get done, are you going to meet your mother to get a start on the wedding planning?"

"She wants to go start getting some ideas. Correct me if I'm wrong but you don't strike me as the wedding planning type."

"Hey, I can fold a place card like no one you've ever met, but other than that you are absolutely right. I have no desire to do anything other than be there on the wedding day, let them say their vows, and then maybe take a few pictures if they are lucky."

"You are just too cool." She replied as she slipped into the bathroom.

------------

Jess had decided he would sit on the bridge and do his work there. It was quiet, it was relaxing, and now that he was back with Rory it held a whole new meaning. It would now forever be their place, something that no one could take from them. He wouldn't admit it, but underneath his tough exterior, he was thrilled that she had come back. He didn't have the heart to try anymore after she left him in Philadelphia and he had almost pushed all hope of her ever returning out of his mind forever. And then one day there she was. And there he was. And there they were. He knew she deserved everything he couldn't give her in their teenage years and knew she could give him everything he needed. She was smart, successful, beautiful, and she knew him better than anyone else did. He was going to hold on tight and hope for the best.

"I'll walk you over to your mom's, it's on my way. Cool with you?"

"Of course, see this is you being sweet."

"I'm gonna ditch you half way there and make a run for it. Just a heads up."

"That's just mean." Rory made her best pouty face

The twosome descended into the diner where they said a quick "hi" to Luke and walked outside. As soon as they hit the street an angry looking girl walked up to them.

"Jess! Wait!" she began

Jess stopped dead in his tracks and narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here Angela? How do you even know I'm here?"

"Matt told me. Who's this?" she asked looking at Rory who suddenly knew why Jess's phone had been ringing all night.

"Look Angela, following me isn't going to work. I told you last week that it's over."

"You left me for her? You think you can just tell me one day 'Oh by the way I don't want to see you anymore, I don't think it's gonna work…' I mean, that's not how it works. You don't date someone for a year and then just blow them off. I wouldn't have even had to come if you had just answered your phone, I only called like five times."

By now Rory had dropped Jess's hand. She looked at him quizzically. He could tell she wasn't happy and certainly confused, he hadn't told her about Angela because he didn't think it was necessary and here she was in Stars Hollow, right out of left field.

Rory took a step back and looked at Jess trying to understand. "You lied to me." She started

"Rory, I didn't lie."

"You did. You said it was no one important calling and you lied by omission. How are we supposed to work when our fresh start is built on lies?"

Jess grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. "Rory please don't do this. You know what you mean to me."

"I have to go help my mother plan her special day. One of us deserves to be happy."

With that, Rory walked away. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't really sure what she was going to do. She just knew she needed to think.

Jess looked at Angela. "Just go home, don't follow me, don't come near me. You will never be anything compared to her."

----------

Rory had spent the past twenty minutes telling her mother the events of the morning.

"Ror, don't you think you should cut him a break? He didn't tell you because he didn't want you to be upset. Its not like he was still seeing her. He left her for you."

"But he lied about who was calling. How am I supposed to trust someone who cant be honest with me?"

"Babe, he only wants to make you happy and probably just thought you were better off not knowing she was ever in the picture."

Rory thought it over for a few minutes.

"I don't know. I just don't know."

Lorelai held up an invitation. "What do you think about these?"

Rory wrinkled her nose. "Too white. What about these?"

Lorelai made a face. "Too off-white. These?" she held up

"If you are inviting everyone to your sweet sixteen, then yes."

"You're right. These?"

"Those say Baby's First Communion."

"Oops. I didn't see that. Okay, these!" She held up a simple invitation in lavender with a simple cursive calligraphy.

"They are perfect." Rory finally agreed.

"Give him another chance Rory."

"I'm thinking, mom."

"Dress shopping tomorrow? I 'm thinking simple. With like lace or beading or both and a long veil and a tiara?"

"Oh yea, real simple."

---------------

When Rory got back to Stars Hollow she tried calling Jess but it went straight to voicemail. He wasn't at the diner, maybe he was still working. She walked over the bridge and saw him typing on his laptop. Maybe she shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so quickly. Maybe he really was just trying to protect her.

He heard her footsteps and shut his laptop. He jumped up. "Rory listen…" he began

"No you listen." She interrupted

Jess looked taken aback. "Yes ma'am." He looked for even the smallest trace of a smile and thought he saw a small flicker of one.

"I know why you didn't tell me about her. I don't care about her, but I care that you felt like you had to lie about the phone calls. I just don't want anything but the truth. I don't deserve it and neither do you. We've come too far to jeopardize everything on stupidity."

"I know Rory, trust me I know. Everything finally makes sense in whatever twisted way we make sense and I don't want to lose you this time. When you left me for Logan I wasn't sure I would ever recover. I had tried for so long to put you out of my mind. Angela was a distraction. It's always been you Rory. Who else knows me like you do? You had me all figured out within minutes of meeting me. I was a little freaked out actually."

"Oh you loved it, don't even. I guess we've both done some things in the past that neither of us it too proud of. I'll tell you what. If you forgive me my past, I'll forgive you yours. We can start fresh, no more lied, no more omissions, no more not being straight forward with one another."

"That sounds like a deal to me. Come here." He kissed her and pulled her into one of those hugs he was so good at giving.

"How's the work going?"

"Almost done for the day. Do you want me to meet you at your mom's?"

"No it's okay. I think I'll stay." She watched him for a few minutes.

"Hey Jess, I tried to call your phone but it went straight to voicemail."

Without even looking up, he gestured to the lake. "It's in there."

"It fell into the lake?"

"Nah, I threw it in."

"What do you mean you threw it in?"

"I mean it wouldn't stop ringing, so I took it, cocked my arm back, and gave it a good toss." He demonstrated this for her. "And then it went flying, almost hit a duck who I swear, I wasn't aiming for, and has most likely sunk to the bottom."

"You do know that there's a silence button, right? It makes the phone quiet when you press it. Great invention."

"Rory?"

"Yes?"

"Shutup."

"Okay."

---------

There it is folks, the mysterious caller. Another chapter coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-----------

It was their second to last day in Stars Hollow. Rory had gone into the week longing for her love, and in actuality had spent it with him. As happy as she had been (with the exception of his ex showing up unexpectedly), in the back of her mind she knew they both had lives to return to in cities that were four hours apart from one another. On the one hand, it could be looked at as only a four hour drive, but on the hand they wouldn't be together. If she knew Jess, he wasn't thinking ahead like she was. Jess was a "one step at a time" kind of guy. She was a pro and con list kind of girl who took comfort in consistency. There were always weekends, maybe they could alternate back and forth. That wouldn't be so bad. Expensive maybe, but definitely worth it. She snuggled into Jess, breathing in yesterday's cologne, enjoying their second to last morning in Stars Hollow.

-----------

Rory sat patiently in a pristine white oversized closet at Lorelai tried on her fifth dress. She knew that shopping with her mother was a mistake, it would take her forever to find the right dress.

"So what happens after you guys leave tomorrow? You just go on living your lives in different cities? That doesn't seem like fun."

"We haven't even discussed it, but I guess so for now. We just got back together I don't think especially Jess is ready to make any kind of life altering changes yet."

"Are you saying that you are?"

"I really don't know. It's a lot to think about. Maybe I mean, it took forever for us to get here. The only question is who compromises for who? Do we compromise all together and find a totally new city?"

Lorelai did an ungraceful twirl. "You can come to Stars Hollow." She suggested

"Jess would take up ballet before he moved to Stars Hollow."

"Good point. Whatever decision you two make will be the right one. It's all about compromises and sacrifices, but you do it all so you can be together."

"Yea, I mean Luke compromised his normal lifestyle to put up with your craziness. Who knows what he will have to sacrifice god forbid you don't get your coffee one day?"

"Very funny. What are your thoughts on this one?" she did another twirl.

"I think I like the second one. It was classic and elegant. This one seems a little much for a town wedding."

"I think you're right. Maybe I could add a few extras to it at home, just to make it more 'me'"

"That sounds like an excellent compromise."

----------

The Gilmore Girls walked into Luke's after setting the dress aside to be altered, it was a little too long for Lorelai.

"Luke, I think we are going to need two coffees and two burgers." Lorelai began

"And fries. Lots of fries." Rory piped in. "Do you know where Jess is?"

Luke looked up from the order he was writing. "He said something about the bookstore. I would start there."

"Kay, I'll be right back." She hopped off her stool and made her way across the square. She pushed open the heavy front door, and the little bell let of a jolly jingle. What was it with this town and bells? She made a mental note to get Jess one for the store. That would drive him crazy but he would have to love it because it was from her.

She walked to the back of the store, he was always in the literature section. She watched him for a few minutes as he perused a book. She loved the way his lips barely moved, only enough to know he was really focused as he read the words on the page. His face did a little twitch every now and then. She backed around the corner and went around the shelves in hopes of a sneak attack. She snuck up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Gee, I'm stumped."

"Use that big brain of yours."

He turned around and kissed her hello.

"How was wedding dress shopping"

"Long, but she found a really nice dress. You and Luke are going to have to go get tuxes but you can wait until the date gets near. Oh, and I decided to get you a bell."

"A bell?"

"Yes, for the door to your shop. I know its in the big city and everything, but how nice would it be to hear it every time someone walked in? It would remind you of Stars Hollow."

"Yea… thanks but no thanks. I would prefer the shop didn't jingle all day."

"But it's not even a real shop until it has a bell. This bell is the finishing touch. You are nothing without this bell."

"How do you really feel, Rory?"

"Like you need a bell."

"Enough with the bell."

"You will accept the bell whether you like it or not. And then you will hang it. And everyone will love it."

A disgruntled customer looked their way. Evidently, they went from hushed tones to full on bantering within moments.

"Oh this isn't a library." Jess quipped. "Let's go noisy, you just got us kicked out."

-------------

When Rory and Jess had returned, they talked about their last night in town over lunch with Luke and Lorelai.

"I think we should have a movie night, like we used to have." Lorelai's eyes lit up "Pizzas and pop-tarts and ice cream?"

"Don't forget candy."

"How could I? Shame on me!" Lorelai chided herself

Jess thought it over. "Does that mean you get to pick the movie too?"

"Of course we do, we usually watch the same one just for kicks. It's tradition. Problem? Didn't think so."

Jess looked at Rory. "Sure, she doesn't want to kill me anymore but she's still mean."

"I am not! I'm just brutally honest."

She looked at Rory. "Guess he's not so tough anymore, huh?"

Jess scowled into his burger. "Dark and mysterious!"

At the very moment Jess was trying to prove himself to the Gilmore Girls, Taylor walked in. After a quick glance to the table he greeted Rory with a polite "hello and how are you?" As he walked further on, there was a double take and he narrowed his eyes in Jess's direction.

"You! Luke! What is he doing here? Causing trouble, I suspect."'

"Taylor, he's twenty-four. I think he's outgrown his trouble-causing phase.

"That's what he wants you to think, Luke. Oh honestly, do you really think he's overcome his hooligan ways? He turned my supermarket into a crime scene!"

"With all due respect Taylor, that was seven years ago. I _think_ it's all out of my system. I can't be a hundred percent sure, but…oh yes… wait…it's gone."

Rory giggled. "Rory, please tell me you aren't dating this nonsensical troublemaker." He continued on

"What can I say Taylor? I love me a hooligan. But if it makes you feel better, I'll keep a close watch on him."

"Well… good day then." Taylor walked off in a huff, clearly not wanting anymore protuberances.

Luke got up from the table. "Some things just never change."

------------

Movie night proved to be as fun as ever. Luke and Jess finally observed the madness of movie night. Some people grow up but never grow out of something as the Gilmores proved. Two movies and a sugar high later, the clock was about to hit 1A.M.

"Wanna call it a night?" Jess asked a nearly comatose Rory.

"Yea… I'm exhausted. I don't think I can move. You might have to carry me." She put on her best damsel in distress act.

"You can piggyback." Jess offered

"Don't leave me my child, I'll miss you too much" Lorelai started in

"I might not stay here for weeks at a time but we always see each other. And now I get to help you plan the wedding, so I'm sure we will be seeing a lot of each other."

"Are you going to head out first thing tomorrow?"

"Yea, we are going to get a head start on the day. I'll probably drive Jess to Philadelphia before I head back."

"Kay, well just be careful, both of you. Jess, it was good to see you. Don't even be a stranger. And take good care of her. I have eyes in Philadelphia."

"Now _that's_ talent. I promise she's in good hands. Luke, I'll see you. You should stop by and check out the store, it's getting a little bigger, more known."

"I will nephew."

"Take care guys, love ya!"

Lorelai waved them off as they headed back to the diner. As promised, Jess held up his end of the bargain and carried Rory on his back. Rory rested her head on his shoulder.

"This was a good trip." She said sleepily

"Indeed." Jess came a stop in front of the market. "Will you hand me my backpack?"

"Why are you stopping?"

Jess opened his bag and broke out his supplies. He listed the contents of the bad as he pulled them out.

"Chalk. Yellow Tape…"

"Jess! No! Taylor will be so mad!"

"That's why we're leaving before the town wakes up. Lay down, I need a good outline."

Rory lay on the ground as Jess traced around her body.

"Jess?"

"Rory?"

"Let's make it a double homicide."

"I like the way you think Gilmore."

--------------

Thanks for reading! More soon, I'm hooked!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

----------------------

It was six in the morning and the sun was just peaking over the horizon. Jess lifted the comforter and slowly climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Rory. Down in the diner, he brewed a pot of coffee and poured two cups to bring upstairs. He went to the window and glanced across the square to Doose's market. He laughed to himself when he saw the crime scene still untouched. Only a few hours ago, he and Rory had been acting like they were seventeen again, wreaking havoc on the fairytale town. Of course when they were seventeen, he wreaked enough havoc alone. He liked having a partner in crime. Literally. This was something he could tell their kids. Jess shook his head when he realized what he had just thought. They didn't even live in the same city. He wasn't even sure he wanted kids. He grabbed the coffees and went back upstairs.

She looked too peaceful to wake. He sat and watched her breathing steadily. How often in life did people not take time to observe? People rushed through life all the time, not stopping to appreciate. He didn't even have to say anything to wake her. She felt his eyes on her.

"Why are you staring?" she asked sleepily

"No reason. I'm just looking." He handed her a coffee "We should get a move on if you want to get back early. I'm gonna take a quick shower." He turned towards the bathroom. "Good morning by the way." He went back and kissed her cheek.

"Morning."

She knew today was going to be difficult. Maybe not for Jess, but for her. Their week together had flown by and by nightfall; they would be back in their respective cities. Jess wasn't really the kind of guy who would freak out about not seeing her every day. Sure he loved her, but he could cope with phone calls and e-mails. Maybe she could too. Maybe it would even be better for them. How many whirlwind relationships actually turned out successful? Is distance made the heart grow fonder, they could be happy forever. How could she be so excited and so nervous at the same time?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the bathroom door opened. Jess emerged wrapped in his towel. "Your turn."

Rory fixed her gaze on him. She smiled.

"I know you like what you see." Jess said smugly

"Don't flatter yourself." She jumped up suddenly. "We need to leave before Taylor sees the store."

"I'll bet Luke and Lorelai call us an hour into the trip. Just to tell us his reaction." Jess placed his wager

"I say an hour and a half." News spreads quick, but not that quick on a Saturday morning.

"You're on."

"What are the terms?"

"We can work those out later." He kissed her "Go get ready you criminal."

--------

Twenty minutes later, they were on the road to Philadelphia.

"You do realize that it makes no sense for you to be going south when you live north, right?" Jess asked Rory for the third time

"Yes, but how would you have gotten home?"

"The same way I got here, the train?"

"You might have a point, but it's too late, you're stuck with me." Rory grinned

"Yea, you and your awful taste in music… what is this?" Jess changed the station

"Don't! My car my music." Rory changed the station back

"Fine, you win for now."

Rory smiled contentedly while Jess looked out the window.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about how the whole weekends thing is going to work with you and I. I mean it could work, but then things are going to start coming up, do you think we can really make it work?" he asked

"Aw look at you all concerned and stuff."

"Rory, I just got you back. I'm not supposed to be a little worried? We live hundreds of miles from one another. How do you even survive in Hartford? The Dunkin Donuts there closes at like six. It's too small for you."

"Jess, I come from Stars Hollow. Nothing is too small for me."

Jess scratched his head. "Well yea…"

"I don't want to lose you either. If we love each other enough, things will work themselves out." She said it but had a hard time making her heart believe it.

Jess continued to stare out the window. They sat in silence for a while watching the miles fly by. Rory's cell phone vibrated in the cup holder. Jess glanced at the caller ID.

"It's your mom. Looks like I win." He grinned and put speaker phone on

"Hi mom! You're on speaker phone." Rory greeted her

"Well looks like Bonnie and Clyde hit the road bright and early for a reason." Lorelai replied

"Lorelai, Bonnie and Clyde were bank robbers…" Jess began

"Yea well I couldn't think of anyone else, so kill me. Taylor's going berserk! Good job you guys. Very impressive, I didn't think you had it in you Rory."

"We decided Stars Hollow needed a little excitement. How mad is he?" Rory asked

"Well, at first he forgot that Jess had been in town. So he grabbed a couple of the high school kids and made them lay down to see if the outlines matched anyone. And then… he remembered. Oh he's headed this way…"

In the background, Rory and Jess could hear Taylor throwing a fit. Is that them? Is that the hooligan and your corrupted daughter?

Jess looked at Rory excitedly. They heard Lorelai "No Taylor, this is my phone… don't!"

"Jess! Jess is that you? Answer me, I know you're there! OUCH!"

"Ha! That will teach him not to take my phone." Lorelai was back on the line

"What did you do?"

"I pinched him. Not even hard. Wimp."

"Lorelai didn't anyone tell you that violence is never the answer? You should use your words." Jess began to explain

"Oh shutup hooligan, or I'll tell Taylor where you live."

Jess pretended to be shocked. "You wouldn't"

"Oh I would."

"Okay okay you two that's enough." Rory interjected

"So are you getting close to Philadelphia?" Lorelai asked

"We should be another hour or so."

"Kay be safe. Love ya. Call me later so we can gossip."

"Love to too mom."

----------

That night, Rory walked into her Hartford apartment. She was alone, but not lonely. She dialed Jess, she had after all promised to call him when she was home safe.

"Hey. I'm home."

"Safely?"

"Yes, no incidents."

"Good."

"I miss you already."

"I missed you the second you drove away."

"I missed you the whole way home."

"I'll miss you until next weekend."

Rory smiled. How could he be the same and different at the same time?

"Good night Jess. I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

---------

Rory walked into the newspaper the next day. She was greeted by her editor.

"Good week Rory? Your column was good. We have a lot to catch up on so I hope you're ready."

"Hey Paris. I'm ready, and boy do I have a lot to tell you."

-------

If anything, this was a short filler, nothing exciting so sorry about that! Hope you liked, I'm tied up with school right now but promise to update soon.


End file.
